Lithuania, Can You Come Into My Office?
by kiwipeachlemonade
Summary: This is my first fanfic don't be too critical! Lithuania gets called into Russia's office to talk and drink but that leads to the bedroom! Le Stuffy Fanfic


Russia x Lithuania

"Lithuania, could you come in here for a minute?" It was a normal day in Russia's house. Russia hunched over paperwork, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia cleaning and making lunch and dinner. _Usually Russia never called one of them into his office, it must be something bad._ Lithuania thought as he frightfully stepped into Russia's little lair.

"Y-yes Mr. Russia, is there something you need?" Lithuania shook under Russia's gaze as he hopefully prayed he would live to eat his lunch.

"I just wanted to talk. Sit down, have a drink" Lithuania cautiously and slowly walked toward the empty seat in front of Russia's desk as Russia popped open a bottle of vodka. _What's on his mind? He never invites any of us to his office "just wanting to talk" and offering drinks too…_

When Russia noticed Lithuania faltering he got a little impatient. "Lithuania, I'm not going to ask again. There's nothing to fear, the vodka isn't poisoned, there isn't a gun pointed at your head, the chair isn't going to collapse when you sit in it, and I'm not going to strangle you. I just want to chat with some drinks. Not have my cute little servant for my lunch."

"O-of course sir I'm very sorry," Ignoring the last part, Lithuania started to feel bad because it was like he read his mind. Lithuania sat down and took the cup from Russia's gloved hand. He took a sip and Russia smiled, bigger than usual but Lithuania didn't noticed.

"No, I should be the one apologizing," Russia started as Lithuania looked into his cold, violet eyes.

"Whenever I see you it breaks my heart. You always look so scared and I know it's because of me. So I'm sorry," Lithuania stared at his serious looking face, wide-eyed in shock. Suddenly, Russia got up from his seat, walked around to Lithuania and grabbed his hand.

"Wha-?"

"Shut up Lithuania," Russia blankly ordered as he led him through the hallway. Lithuania shut his mouth after that, even though he wanted to question where they were going. _Oh no… This is the hallway leading to Mr. Russia's room… I hope to god we're not going there…_

Russia turned right into Lithuania's fears as they entered the huge bedroom. Abruptly, Russia span around and pinned Lithuania to the closing door. Staring into his frightened eyes, Russia's lips crashed onto Lithuania's. Lithuania's eyes widened as he automatically relaxed into the kiss. His eyes started to flutter shut as Russia started to loosen his grip on Lithuania's arms, and moving his hands down to his waist, proceeding to pick him up without breaking the kiss. Halfway across the room, Lithuania finally realized he was up in the air and heading straight for the bed. Lithuania broke the kiss, looking at Russia with once again wide-eyes.

"M-Mr. Russia," Lithuania began to protest.

"Shut up and kiss me idiot," Russia's lips met Lithuania's once again, but this time more softly and passionately as Russia's tongue entered Lithuania's warm mouth. Lithuania desperately tried to not moan from the sudden action, but failed miserably, moaning quite loudly.

Russia smiled, setting Lithuania down on the edge of the bed. Russia started taking off his gloves, scarf, and trench coat. Lithuania started to take off his own shirt as Russia stopped him

"Hmm?" Lithuania was confused and Russia could see it in his face.

"I want to undress you. Memorize your body," Russia clarified as he peeled off Lithuania's shirt slowly. Russia threw the shirt off to the side of the bed, pulling Lithuania into another kiss, and placing his hand onto Lithuania's crotch, rubbing the bulge.

Moaning and hardening even more, Lithuania placed his arms around Russia neck and leaned back onto the bed, pulling Russia with him. Lithuania pulled away from the kiss, tilting back his head, giving Russia full access to his neck. Russia smiled to himself, moving down towards Lithuania's neck to lick, kiss and bite it. Lithuania moaned, grabbing Russia's hair in fistfuls, and wrapping his legs around Russia's waist. Russia's skilled mouth moved down to his chest, leaving kisses and hickies all over the smaller country's chest. Continuing to move down Lithuania's chest, down to his pants line, Russia unbuckled Lithuania's belt, and proceeded to pulled down his pants and boxers, allowing his throbbing erection to spring free. Russia stared longingly at Lithuania's now fully naked body.

"R-Russia…" Lithuania pleaded, bucking his hips at the cool air around him.

"Shh… You'll get what you want, I promise," Russia started to kiss all around the pleading country's pulsing erection as Lithuania started to whimper.

"Mm… The noises you make are amazing Lithuania. What should I do to now, hmm? Perhaps this?" Russia's lips closed onto Lithuania's painfully hard dick. Lithuania spread his legs out as far they could go and moaned loudly as Russia's head continued to bob up and down.

"Ru-Russia… I'm c-close," Russia immediately stopped and stood up. As purple eyes gazed into green, Russia removed the rest of his clothing, giving his own enormous erection freedom. He pulled out a tube out of his coat that had been discarded onto the floor, and squeezed a sizable amount of the contents into his hand, then slathered it onto his length.

_Is he going to… it's so big though, Will it fit?_ Lithuania pondered as he lustfully stared at Russia.

"This might hurt a little at first Lithuania, but I promise it'll start to feel good. Just tell me when you're about to come," Russia soothed as he rested his hand on Lithuania's stomach. Russia positioned himself on Lithuania's opening and slowly pushed inside to the hilt, moaning. Lithuania was gasping as Russia pushed all of his length into him.

"Are you ok?" Russia struggled to talk from the tightness surrounding his now throbbing member.

"Yes, just move, please. I'm used to it now," Lithuania begged, precum dripping out of his tip.

"Alright, here I go," Russia pulled back and pushed back in. Back and forth, back and forth. Both of them started moaning louder once Russia started frantically thrusting into Lithuania.

"R-Russia, I'm-I'm gonna c-come," Lithuania successfully stuttered, drunk on lust.

"Me too Lithuania," Russia gasped for air as he continued to pound into Lithuania, earning more moans and whimpers.

Ten seconds of uncontrollable pounding and moaning later, Lithuania cried out and clenched down on Russia, as jets milky white cum splashed onto his stomach. Feeling Lithuania's muscles clamp down on his member sent Russia into pure ecstasy as he thrusted his orgasm into Lithuania, crying out Lithuania's name as he sent his own load into Lithuania's tight ass.

Once they were both finished with their orgasms, Russia started to pull out.

"Wait!" Lithuania stopped him right before his tip escaped him. Russia looked at him.

"One more time?" Lithuania smiled lustfully at Russia.

"I thought you'd never ask," Russia smiled devilishly as he slid back in, making Lithuania moan once more, beginning a long night for the both of them.


End file.
